Personal electronic devices are rapidly growing in popularity, and, as a result, vehicle users are often looking for conveniently located and secure storage spaces in a vehicle for electronic devices. Accordingly, an electronic device holder is provided herein that is configured to securely hold the electronic device proximate the user.